


President Like No Other

by NCISGIRL



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISGIRL/pseuds/NCISGIRL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mellie is history. A presidential campaign. A scandal under way. And two lovers in the middle of it. For readers above the age of 18. Read and please review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I am just borrowing them.** _

_**The plot picks up after Mellie's interview, but nobody knows who Fitz slept with.** _

_**All the mistakes, in spelling, grammar and everything else, are mine and mine only.** _

_**Hope you enjoy.** _

 

**President like no other**

 

**Prologue**

 

White House, Press Conference

 

“...in light of the recent events how is the relationship between you and the First Lady?” inquired a reporter from the back row.

 

“Well, it has recently been brought to my attention that shortly after my hospital stay due to the assassination attempt, my then 9-months pregnant wife requested labor-inducing drugs four weeks prematurely, therefore putting our unborn child at unnecessary risk. That and other insurmountable differences are the reason behind our decision to end our marriage and terminate her duties as First Lady effective immediately. Any other questions?”

 

After answering the intrusive questions, President Fitzgerald Grant stepped down from the podium and hurried back to the oval office where Olivia Pope was waiting for him, his Livvy. On his way, he felt the eyes of every single White House employee trained on him, baffled by the fact that the President of the United States had just announced his divorce and had his unfortunately-still-wife move out and terminate her duties.

 

He could not remember a day in his life when he felt happier, not even the day he was elected. He strode by his secretary simultaneously asking her to clear the rest of his day and disturb him only if there was a war breaking out somewhere in the world, literally.

 

When he entered his office he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Olivia waiting for him by the window. She turned and saw him stride to her side to embrace her.

 

“Free at last, no more Mellie and just a little bit more hiding and then we can tell the whole world how much I love you.” whispered Fitz as he stroked her hair and holding her tight.

 

“Mmmm...I can't wait”

 

“I am so not letting you go home tonight” said Fitz smiling down at her.

 

“Is that so, Mr. President?” asked Olivia quirking an eyebrow at him.

 

“Mhmmm...You know what it does to me when you call me that.”

 

“And what is that exactly?”

 

“Come to my bedroom and I will be more than happy to show you” he replied with a growing smirk.

 

The second he closed his bedroom door Fitz pushed Olivia against the wall, crashed his lips into hers and started kissing her with such hunger it was almost violent. Then he stopped and pulled away.

“What's wrong?” asked Olivia confused by the sudden change in behavior.

 

“Nothing, just that I want to go slow tonight because tonight it's supposed to be special and I don't wanna rush it. I want you in my bed all night and still here in the morning. I don't want to spend any more nights away from you than absolutely necessary.” said Fitz as he bent down again this time kissing her softly, but not less passionately.

 

He picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the enormous bed in the middle of the room. He laid her down gently on the cool silk sheets. He connected their lips again while his hands started roaming all over her still-clothed body. His lips slowly traveled across her cheek to her neck never missing a spot. He sucked gently on the exposed skin he found there, just long enough to leave a visible mark for at least a couple of days.

 

Olivia felt lost in the sensation of being devoured with kisses by the man she loved so dearly. She ran her hands down his back which was still clad in one of his gorgeous tailored suits. Her hands traveled to his neck and loosened his navy blue tie.

 

Fitz started unbuttoning her blouse and planting kisses on every new inch that was exposed. Soft moans were starting to echo in the vast room although they were still fully-clothed. Once done with the buttons, Fitz let Liv shrug off the annoying blouse, then pushed her back down on the mattress to carry on with his assault.

 

Olivia was starting to get impatient so she pushed his suit off his shoulders until he threw it on the ground. Then she busied herself with his shirt, but it was getting harder by the second because he was getting pretty close to where she wanted to be kissed. Her back arched off the bed in anticipation.

 

Now shirtless, President Grant looked more powerful and sexy than ever before as he was kneeling in the middle of the bed staring at his gorgeous lover with only a barely-there bra obstructing his view of her upper body.

 

Liv propped herself up on her elbows and watched Fitz intently as he unbuckled his belt and tossed it to join the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He stood so he could get rid of the pants too which made her lick her lips.

 

Fitz then focus his attention on getting Liv naked, but true to his word, he wasn't in a rush, kissing every bit of skin he exposed. After making sure he kissed every body part, he lifted her gently and expertly unclasped her bra freeing her breasts. He lowered his mouth on one of the nipples and started carefully sucking on it and flicking it with his tongue while he massaged Olivia's other breast. His actions earned him praising moans and 'mmm's. He really wanted to go slow but his control was slipping away and he could see she was ready too. Fitz then rather unpresidentially ripped her panties and started kissing her bare thighs and moving upwards.

 

By then she was pleading “Fitz...stop...teasing.”

 

He didn't need any more encouragement. He slid down his boxers freeing his rock hard cock. He hovered above her propped up on his elbows, he looked at her with all the love in the world. “I love you, Livvy”

 

“Oh, Fitz, I love you too”

Fitz's hand came up he leg and rested on here hip urging her to put her leg around him, which she did. Then he effortlessly slid inside her. They moaned simultaneously as they settled into a slow familiar rhythm that drove both of them mad.

 

“Mmm...you should hold press conferences more often” moaned Olivia as his thrusts became more forceful and more erratic.

 

“No, I should have left my wife sooner” he replied equally breathless.

 

Their breathing got heavier by the second.

 

Sensing how close his lover was, Fitz slid his hand between them and flicked her clit making her scream out and start shuddering as the waves of pleasure washed over her. As she came, her walls gripped Fitz's cock, making him follow just seconds later.

 

They laid in each other's arms for a long time before anyone had the strength to talk. He brushed her hair with his fingers as she rested her head on his chest.

 

“I could do this all day, everyday.” said Fitz with a knowing smirk on his face.

 

“You could, but then who's gonna rule the world?”

 

“Screw the world, all I need and want is you.”

 

“We need a plan for your campaign Fitz.” reminded Olivia.

 

“How about you help me with the campaign like last time and then 2 weeks before the elections you go out of town so we can dodge any scandals coming our way?”

 

“It's a reasonable plan, but two weeks with radio silence is gonna kill us, though I guess we can manage.”

 

“It will be hard, but when election day is over I am officially going to start dating you, President or not. And if I get reelected you will be my First Lady and this bed will be all ours, all the time.”

 

“Mmm...I like that thought” hummed Liv.

 

“Well, we have a deal then soon-to-be- Mrs. Grant and First Lady.”

 

“I really like the sound of that”

 

Four weeks before Election Day...

 

Captain Jake Ballard just got his new mission envelope from his higher-ups in B-613 and was walking out of the building.

 

Instead of openning the envelope, he tossed it in the first trash can he saw.

 

He had other things on his mind.

 

_**Thank you for reading...** _

_**I hope you enjoyed it xD...** _

_**Please let me know if you want me to continue...** _

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I am just borrowing them.** _

_**Thank you for your support... It's highly appreciated...** _

_**Enjoy...** _

 

**Chapter 1**

 

Four weeks before Election Day...

 

Olivia had just left the White House, where she had spent a lot of time in the last couple of months, doing everything she could to ensure that President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III got elected for a second term. Now she had a couple of hours to herself and tomorrow she is back to her old job at Pope and Associates. Her and Fitz worked perfectly together, his approval rating was through the roof, despite his recent divorce cause the image of a single devoted dad suited him well.

 

Everything was right in the world. Mellie was nowhere to be seen which was quite good for everybody. She got enough money from the settlement to go travel the world and hopefully never come back. Just kidding. Anyway, unless she was causing problems she could do whatever the hell she wanted. Fitz got full custody of the kids including Teddy due to Mellie risking his life to manipulate her husband, which meant that Olivia got to spend a lot of time with Teddy and even got to meet his other kids.

 

Absorbed in her thoughts, Olivia was walking home and felt utterly happy and satisfied. Both emotionally and sexually. She couldn't believe her luck. A year ago she would have never allowed herself to even dream about a carefree relationship with the love of her life, but now she could see a future for them. She could see a future where she was married to Fitz and had his children, where she was possibly even the First Lady and had the liberty to do whatever she wanted with her beloved husband without being judged by anyone.

 

All of a sudden, she noticed that she was walking on a deserted street couple of blocks from her apartment and she had a weird feeling. She felt like she was being watched. She was probably too paranoid, but still she looked over her shoulder and scanned the empty street. There was no one in sight, which didn't mean there wasn't anybody there. That scared her even more cause that meant that whoever was watching was skilled enough to stalk her and not get caught. Her gut was screaming at her to get home and get there fast and she trusted her gut with her life. It was never wrong.

 

She started walking faster constantly looking over her shoulder but after she got home safely she already doubted her gut feeling. Maybe she was over-reacting, maybe it was nothing, maybe she was just tired. Olivia undressed and walked in the shower trying to relax. In roughly two weeks she had to cut off contact with Fitz which will be the hardest thing she has ever had to do, but it was for only two week. After that they'll have a lifetime together, something they had always craved.

 

Once out of the shower, Olivia lied on her bed and picked up the phone dialing a secure line to the Oval Office. A second later she heard Fitz reply “Grant.”

 

“Hi” she said.

 

“Hi.”

 

“I miss you already, Mr. President.”

 

“Don't do it Liv, or...” warned Fitz.

 

“Or what?” teased Liv.

 

“Or...I will have to come and teach you a lesson.”

 

“You would really love that, wouldn't you?” laughed Olivia, then heard a knock on her door.

 

“Fitz, there's someone at my door, I'll need to call you back.”

 

“Sure. Bye.”

 

She hung up and went to see who had interrupted there late-night call with her boyfriend. The knocks became more frequent and louder. She reached the door and was surprised to find Captain Jake Ballard at her doorstep.

 

“Hi.”

 

“What brings you here, Captain?”

 

“No nice to see you Jake, just Captain?” asked Jake almost wounded.

 

“It's past midnight, I have to work tomorrow and you have been AWOL for almost a year.” she snapped back.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“If you really have to” she muttered under her breath and opened the door further.

 

Once on her couch Jake said “You haven't been home much lately, now have you?”

 

“And how would you know that?” Olivia was getting angry by now.

 

“I just noticed that this apartment looks like there has been no one here in quite a while.”

 

“What exactly gave you that impression?”

 

“The withered flowers in the vase over there and you have about an inch thick dust cover on every flat surface.” he challenged her excuse.

 

“Ok, it's getting late so you probably should get going.”

 

“And here I was thinking we could pick up where we left off.”

 

“I am otherwise engaged.”

 

“Would that happen to involve the Leader of the Free World?”

 

“That is none of your damn business.” Olivia was fuming “ You should go. Now!”

 

“Ok, I will. But I will back.” Jake stormed out and slammed the door shut.

 

Olivia sighed in resignation when she heard the phone ring knowing full well who was on the other end.

 

She picked up the receiver and heard Fitz saying “Who was that at your door, I thought you said you'll call me right back.”

 

“Nobody important, let's not talk about that.” she suggested trying to dodge the subject.

 

“Livvy, who was it, why aren't you telling me?” Fitz was starting to get angry.

 

“Cause you are not going to like it.”

 

“Livvy...” he warned.

 

“It was your old Navy buddy.”

 

“Jake Ballard? What did he want?”

 

“Nothing, I guess he just wanted to talk, but I didn't want to talk to him and sent him on his way.” Olivia tried to calm him down.

 

“Fine, I don't want to fight about this” he retreated “but I wanna know what am I supposed to do while you are gone.”

 

“It's only two weeks Fitz, you focus on your campaign and your kids and I'll be back before you know it.”

 

“Yeah right.” Fitz replied sarcastically “When we are on the subject of kids, I saw you with Teddy last night, you are so wonderful with him I can't help but wish I had a baby with you.”

 

“I would love that too.” said Liv softly “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

3 weeks before Election Day...

 

Olivia walked in her office in the early hours of the morning and noticed that everybody was already seated at their so-called conference table.

 

“Good morning everyone, it's good to find you all in one place cause I need to discuss something important with you.”

 

“What another case?” interrupted Abby.

 

“Let her finish Abby” intervened Harrison.

 

“Well, as some of you already know I have been involved with someone recently and it's very serious. His name is Fitzgerald Grant.”

 

“Fitzgerald Grant as in The President of the United States?” asked Quinn in utter shock.

 

“You SERIOUSLY didn't know?” yelled Abby and burst out in laughter.

 

Quinn looked around still in shock and realized that everyone knew except for her.

 

“Anyway, we have been trying to keep a low profile and so far succeeded. Once the campaign is over elected or not we are going to get married.” continued Olivia.

 

Every jaw in the room dropped to the floor.

 

“In a week I will disappear for a while, completely fall off the grid, no contact with anyone what-so-ever. I will be back a day after the election so we can avoid pre-election scandals. While I am gone you will proceed as usual with Harrison in charge. Any questions?”

 

They were all too dumbfounded to think of any at the moment.

 

“Ok, than back to work everybody.”

 

That night when she was approaching her apartment building she had that feeling in her gut again, the feeling of being watched. She didn't like this one bit. She dialed Cyrus and waited.

 

“Put him on the phone Cyrus.” barked Olivia.

 

“Hello to you too.” said Cyrus passing the phone to Fitz.

 

“Hi.” came Fitz's voice over the line.

 

“Did you by any chance put a Secret Service tail on me?”

 

“No, why would I do that? Is everything okey?”

 

“Yeah, just wandering.” she said as she hung up the phone.

 

She was in trouble.  
  


_**A/N:I hope you like this chapter...reviews are always welcome..thank you** _

_**P.S. I noticed I had a lot of hits from Macedonians and because the number of people here who know what fanfiction is, is very small, so please pm me...** _

 


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I am just borrowing them.** _

_**Thank you for reading and your reviews... They are highly appreciated and make me smile...** _

_**Enjoy...** _

 

**Chapter 2**

 

Two weeks and two days before Election Day...

 

Olivia was getting dressed. She was picking out what to wear for the past half an hour. Today was her last day at the White House before her scheduled 'vacation'. Fitz had managed to clear his schedule for the day, so he could spend it with Liv and Teddy. She was looking forward to this day. They would go for a walk in the gardens, play with Teddy and then spend some quality time in the master bedroom. It doesn't get any better than that.

 

She finally picked out the right outfit and went to get her make up bag. She applied just a faint amount and checked her appearance in the mirror. She looked stunning. That's the look she was going for, natural, but stunning. Her thoughts were interrupted by her ringing doorbell. _Who the hell?_

 

She walked to the door not at all happy that someone decided to postpone her White House visit. She opened the door only to find Jake Ballard standing on her doorstep with a dozen beautiful red roses. Instead of getting soft, she was infuriated by his gesture. She thought she had made herself clear the previous time, but obviously he didn't get the hint.

 

“What part of 'I am otherwise engaged' didn't you understand?”

 

“Come on Olivia, we had a great thing going. Why can't we just pick up where we left off?” complained Jake as he subtly pushed past her and went to sit on the couch.

 

“We had a one time thing it was nothing more. I am in love with a different man!”

 

“You are in love with the President of the United States which is roughly the same as me being in love with Angelina Jolie. It's never gonna happen!” he shouted throwing the roses on the coffee table.

 

Olivia was furious. How dare he suggest that she wasn't good enough for Fitz? How dare he even think she would choose him over Fitz?

 

“Look, Jake. I am in a relationship right now and in a couple of weeks I may even be married, so I really have no time to discuss things with you. We are over, and that is if you think there ever was a 'we', cause I don't.”

 

“Hahahaha, in a relationship? Who with? Your vibrator?” laughed Jake, which made Olivia even more furious.

 

“No Captain. I am in a relationship with Fitzgerald Grant and after his campaign is over we'll make it official. So you can leave now and don't bother coming back cause I am going on vacation tomorrow and you'll just kiss the door.”

 

Jake got up abruptly and grabbed Olivia's shoulders, slamming his lips on her, kissing her hungrily while she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. As soon as he came onto her, he pulled away and stormed out of her apartment.

 

Olivia was left stunned, her lipstick was smeared, her upper arms hurt where he had grabbed her and she had his taste on her tongue. She want to the bathroom and washed her teeth twice, before rinsing her mouth with mouthwash for good measure. She fixed her make up and was out the door in no time.

 

When she arrived at the White House, she went straight to Fitz's study, right next to the Oval Office. She barged in and found him reading trough a document of some kind. He notice something was wrong and looked her over from head to toe. “What's the matter Liv? You look scared and hurt.”

 

“Jake was at my apartment, he was rambling on about how I can never have you and how I should settle for him. Then out of the blue he lunged at me, grabbed me and kissed me. I was trying to get away but he was stronger” Olivia started sobbing and Fitz came to her and embraced her “I tried to get away, I swear.”

 

“It's ok baby, I know. I will kill that bastard.” he smoothed her hair and held her closely. “I love you, Liv. I am not going to let that idiot get between us.”

 

“I love you too and I am so, so sorry.” sniffed Olivia.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for Livvy, he forced himself on you. It was none of your fault. Let me make it better.”

 

He leaned in and kissed her softly. His lips on hers felt like heaven. He tasted so much better than Jake did and his kiss washed away the memory of Jake's tongue against her tonsils. She felt a lot better now, in the arms of the man she loved.

 

After kissing her for a while, Fitz pulled away and said “Teddy has been asking for 'his Liwy' all day. Why do all men in the Grant household think of Olivia Pope as there is beyond me, but I am always up for a fight” he laughed.

 

“Teddy is just a toddler, not everything is a competition and I admit I do have a weakness for the Grant men, especially you.” laughed Olivia and kissed him.

 

They went to Teddy's nursery and found him playing on a blanket on the floor with his nanny watching. She was a nice old lady that has worked for more administrations than anyone else in the White House. She was sweet, she adored Teddy and most importantly, the feeling was mutual.

 

When she saw them she excused herself and left them alone with Teddy. As soon as she left, Teddy turned and saw Olivia and smiled with a fairly toothless grin.

 

“Liwy!!!” he shouted and spread his arms in a silent plea for Olivia to pick him up, which is just what she did.

 

“Hi there!” Olivia said as she hugged the toddler “I have missed you very much.”

 

Fitz watched them from the couch and found that this was one of his favorite thing to do. He loved the way Liv treated his kids, especially Teddy. And they loved her too. He was one lucky, lucky guy.

 

“Hey guys, you wanna go for a walk in the garden, the weather is amazing.” suggested Olivia looking at Fitz for approval.

 

“Sure, why not? Let me get Teddy's stroller and we'll be ready to go.”

 

Within minutes they were out in the sun, strolling the back gardens of the White House. Olivia pushed the stroller, while Fitz had an arm on her shoulder. It felt so right doing this, for all of them. They made a great family.

 

“I am all packed for tomorrow. I am going to Florida to catch some sun and I will be back to congratulate you on your second term” she laughed.

 

“You better be, or I will be seriously hurt.” he mad a mock sad face.

 

“I wouldn't miss it for the world.”

 

Later that afternoon, Olivia was getting ready to leave the White House after a beautiful day with her favorite boys.

 

“Tom and Hal are gonna take you home, it's late for you to be walking alone.” announced Fitz from the king-sized bed.

 

“I'll be just fine.” Olivia protested.

 

“I was not a discussion, it was a statement.”

 

“Fine.”

 

She leaned over him and kissed him softly “See you in two weeks, Mr. President.” she winked.

 

He smiled “Take care Mrs. Grant.”

 

With that she walked out of the bedroom and into a waiting SUV driven by Tom. It's going to be hard to pull through these two weeks, but what are two weeks compared to a lifetime, right? Anyway, tomorrow morning she was heading to Florida and she has yet to figure out what to do with herself. She would probably visit some childhood friends from the short time she lived there and spend the rest shopping or reading books and following Fitz's campaign. Time flew by and they were parked in front of her building. She said her goodbyes to Tom and Hal and got out of the car.

 

Once she got to her doorstep, Olivia searched for her keys in her purse, when she felt a very sharp pain on the side of her neck. Her body went limp almost instantly and the world went black.

 

_**A/N:Some of you requested Teddy-Liv interaction, so I hope you like it...reviews are always welcome...thank you for reading!** _

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I am just borrowing them.** _

_**Thank you for reading and your reviews... They are highly appreciated and make me smile...** _

_**Enjoy...** _

 

**Chapter 3**

 

Couple of days later...

 

Olivia opened her eyes slowly. It was too bright. She closed them again. Something was not right and she knew it. She tried opening her eyes one more time and everything she saw was a blur. Her vision started improving by the minute, heightening her sense of confusion. She couldn't remember anything after leaving the White House. She had a wonderful time with Fitz and Teddy, but after that everything was blank.

 

She wasn't home, that she knew for sure, cause it was so cold here and she was wearing a shirt that wasn't hers. Where the hell was she? And why the hell couldn't she remember anything? Why was her vision so blurry?

 

Too many questions yet so few answers. She was exhausted even though she felt like she had been sleeping for days. She had to go back to sleep.

 

The next morning, she was awaken by the unobstructed sunlight coming from a window by the bed she was sleeping in. Her ming was far less foggy than it was the day before. She looked around and found she was in some sort of a cottage or cabin. It was scarcely furnished with one double bed, a small fridge, a stove, a cupboard and an old, dusty sofa. She tried to sit up and noticed how hungry and weak she was. She must have been here for days. She was also very thirsty. She swung her legs off the bed and found that her right leg was shackled with a long chain to the bed. What the fuck?

 

She got up and tried to walk to the fridge. She needed water. In the fridge she found a bottle of water and a wrapped ham and cheese sandwich. She took them and ate the sandwich with the speed of light and then drank the whole bottle.

 

Then she went to the windows to see where she was. All she saw were woods, a lake and some mountain tops. Where the hell was she? She was kidnapped, that was obvious.

 

The moment she had that thought, the cabin door opened and a man came in. He was wearing a rain-coat with a hoodie because it was pouring outside. She didn't know who it was and she stood still. He hadn't noticed her yet. Then he turned and she dropped the nearly empty bottle. It was him. I was Captain Jake Ballard.

 

“What the hell, Jake?” screamed Olivia.

 

“Good morning to you too.” answered Jake calmly.

 

“You kidnapped me you son-of-a-bitch.” continued Olivia.

 

“I would like to think that I just took what was already mine.” he countered.

 

“Yours? I'm not some object that's your to take. I am a human being capable of making choices and I made mine. I am with Fitz and you have to be civil about it and accept it. That's how it works in the 21st century cause this ain't the Stone Age, you know?”

 

“First of all, I don't have to do anything and second, I make the rules here.” said Jake as he started unloading his grocery bags.

 

“Where are we? When are you going to let me go?” asked Olivia trying to gauge the situation and his intentions.

 

“We are in the middle of nowhere and I do not intend to let you go.”

 

“Can the shackles disappear?” she nearly begged.

 

“They are going to when you decide to stay here with me willingly.” he said matter-of-factly.

 

She was in big, big trouble and it would be at least a week till someone even realized she was gone. Fuck.

 

Fitz was sitting at his desk in the Oval Office reading some new poll results. His odds were good, but he wasn't feeling cheerful. He missed his Livvy. He became used to spending so much time with her after the divorce, so being away from her was the worst punishment ever. He wanted this week to be over as soon as possible so he could win the election (properly this time) and have her back. He needed her. He was irritable, sexually frustrated and depressed most of the time. He hated it. He wondered whether she was sunbathing on the beach of perhaps shopping. Was she having fun without him? Hopefully not, he smiled.

 

A week later...

 

Olivia was frustrated. She had to get out of here. She was humoring Jake and played by his rules, but that doesn't mean she was happy about it. She wanted out, she wanted home, she wanted Fitz. But instead she was in the middle of nowhere stuck with a lunatic who thought he owned her. It's Election Day. She didn't have access to a TV and she hoped Fitz was doing ok, both on the polls and personally. She missed him. She wanted to call him to wish him good luck. She wanted to vote for him, but she couldn't do any of that. Nobody even knew she was missing. No one was coming to save her. She was on her own.

 

Later that day the White House was bustling with staff trying to get the latest number of votes. Everything was hectic and everyone was on edge. But Fitz was another story. To him it all seemed surreal. He felt down and sad. He craved Olivia. She is supposed to call tonight. He couldn't wait. Tomorrow she would be here and Second Term or not he would be the happiest man alive. The results from the election should be in at any minute. He wished she was here to share this moment with him.

An aide entered the Oval and put a folder on his desk.

 

“The results, Sir.” he said.

 

“Bring everyone here.” commanded President Grant.

 

This was the moment of truth.

 

The Oval was filling up fast and he opened the folder.

 

Then, he closed it.

 

“Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, we have...” he started not giving anything away “...we have won!”

 

Everyone cheered and clapped. They had a second term. They are staying in the White House.

 

After his Victory Speech, Fitz jogged to his office to check his phone. Liv was supposed to call. But there were no missed calls, no text messages, no voice mails, nothing. He sat at his desk and waited, and waited, and waited. Nothing happened. He decided to call her and dialed her number. He got her voice mail. Something wasn't right.

 

_**Thank you for reading and please review :D** _


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I am just borrowing them.** _

_**Thank you for reading and your reviews... They are highly appreciated and make me smile...** _

_**Enjoy...** _

 

**Chapter 4**

 

 

Fitz was frantic. He dialed Cyrus' office and waited for him to pick up.

 

“Call Harrison Wright, Liv is missing” he shouted into the speaker “Do it. Now.”

 

“Wait, what?” asked Cyrus confused by the urgency in Fitz's voice.

 

“Call her associates and see if they had any contact with her during the past 2 weeks. If not, offer every resource we have, she is missing” yelled Fitz not being able to control his emotions.

 

“OK, calm down. I'll see what I can do. I'll call you back.” he barely spoke the words when he heard the tell-tale sound that Fitz has disconnected the call.

 

Cyrus sighed and picked up his cell phone hoping Fitz was overreacting.

 

“Harrison, Cyrus here. The President thinks Olivia might be missing.”

 

“No she's not. She's in Florida.” said Harrison puzzled by the urgency in Cyrus' voice.

 

“Have you had any contact with her since she went to Florida?” inquired Cyrus.

 

“No, that was the rule. She said no contact. She should be here today.”

 

“Oh shit! She was supposed to call yesterday and she didn't. Her phone goes straight to voice mail.”

 

“OK, let's assume she is missing. I will have Huck trace her phone and we'll go from there.” suggested Harrison.

 

“The President said you can use every resource available and keep us posted. Whatever you need, we'll provide.”

 

“I'll call you” Harrison promised and disconnected the call.

 

Harrison ran to the office where everyone was seated. He explained the situation and gave out tasks to all his team mates. Huck was focused on tracing Olivia's phone, while the others were trying to find out where she was supposed to stay in Florida. Huck was the first one to find anything.

 

“Her phone is off, but the last signal was pinged off a tower in Ohio. That is not on the way to Florida.”

 

“That doesn't sit well with me” said Abby.

 

“Me neither.” Quinn agreed.

 

“Quinn, you and Huck head to Ohio, find that phone and see if you can find out why she went that way. Abby continue looking for the hotel in Florida and I'll go to her apartment. We have no time to waste.”

 

No one wasted a breath before starting their tasks. On his way to Olivia's apartment, he called Cyrus.

 

“Her phone is in Ohio. I sent Huck and Quinn over there and I am headed to her place right now. We'll need warrants for surveillance cams and other things so be ready for that. I'll keep you posted.” finished Harrison.

 

“Whatever you need.”

 

Once at the apartment he picked the lock and went inside. He looked around and was horrified. Her suitcase was packed and left on her bed. She never went to Florida. She was taken from D.C. She wasn't missing. She was abducted.

 

Fitz was going crazy. He should have never suggested she go out of town. He should have kept in touch with her. Now she was gone. He may never see her again. He couldn't even think about that. It was much too painful. He felt like his heart was plucked from his chest. They had to find her or he would go absolutely mad. On top of all this, he had to deal with press conferences and other Presidential shit he didn't wanna think about now. He had a dinner at Camp David in two days and he had to smile all evening even though all he wanted was to be out there and looking for the love of his life.

 

Cyrus entered the Oval Office and briefed Fitz on what was going on. Moreover, he had just talked to Harrison and the news were not good.

 

“He said that Huck and Quinn had located Olivia's phone on the side of the road and in a stroke of luck they had found there was a convenience story with surveillance cameras nearby. They checked the footage and it wasn't Olivia who threw the phone. I was Captain Jake Ballard.”

 

“That bastard! I knew he was up to no good. He was stopping by at her place all the time, talking bullshit. I should have assigned her a security detail. I should have told Tom and Hal to escort her to her front door. If I had done any of that, this wouldn't have happened.” fumed Fitz, more angry with himself than anyone else.

 

“It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known. And plus, Olivia would have never agreed to a security detail. She is too proud for that.” Cyrus tried to calm him down.

 

“Yes, I know.” sighed Fitz. Then he got an idea “Call Harrison and tell him to meet me at Camp David tomorrow before the dinner starts so I can talk to him. And by the way tell him to bring the SUV. I have something for him.”

 

“Sure. No problem.” said Cyrus not following Fitz's line of thought.

 

Two days later, with virtually no progress in locating Olivia or Jake, the Presidential convoy was headed to Camp David, so the President can attend a dinner in his honor with the highest military officials in the country. Fitz was 30 minutes early so he could meet Harrison in an isolated spot on the base. He was gonna ditch his detail once they arrived at Camp David and he was supposed to hike up a trail to a service road where Harrison would be waiting. Fitz hadn't had any sleep in the past 72 hours since he found out that Liv was missing. Images of her tied up in a filthy dark room with her clothes torn flooded his brain and left him terrified. What if that moron Jake did something to her? What if he raped her? Or worse, what if he killed her? He couldn't go on like this. He had to find her.

 

Once they got to Camp David, he exited the limo and told Tom he would be back in 20 minutes. He then disappeared in the woods on his way to the service road. The hike wasn't long and 5 minutes later he spotted Harrison casually leaned onto his SUV. Fitz started explaining how he wanted the 'package' delivered and how the rest of the investigation into the abduction of Olivia Pope is going to evolve.

 

Barely 15 minutes later, Harrison was exiting Camp David still puzzled by the Presidents demands. He was driving carefully back to D.C. When he decided to turn on the radio. He looked for a news channel and settled in for the short journey. Then the current story about Syria was cut off and a different voice came trough the radio.

 

_Braking News: We have just received unconfirmed information by sources at Camp David that the President, who was supposed to be there for a dinner in his honor went for a walk and is now missing. We also have information that the base is on lock-down until further notice and there is a full-scale search and rescue operation going on. We will keep you informed as soon as we get hold of further information..._

 

_**I know this chapter might be confusing, but I promise everything will be cleared up with the next chapter...I also know that Olivia is not in it, but I had to do it for the sake of the story...Thank you for reading and please review :D** _


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I am just borrowing them.** _

_**Thank you for reading and your reviews... They are highly appreciated and make me smile...** _

_**Enjoy...** _

 

**Chapter 5**

 

Having heard the radio broadcast, Harrison turned towards the back of the vehicle and said “You all right back there, Mr. President?”

 

Out of the boot came a response “Drive Harrison!”

 

Harrison smiled at the antics of the man he didn't know so well, but trusted none-the-less. They need him and he needed them right know. Together they will find Olivia faster. They needed to. She was much too long in the hands of that lunatic.

 

Meanwhile, Olivia was trying to think of a way to run away. She had been here for two and a half weeks and she was playing nice, trying to gain Jake's trust. She was still shackled, but she was getting used to having to get around with them. The election has passed and someone has probably noticed that she is missing. She had faith in her friends and her lover, but her time was running out. She was playing along to Jake's delusions that she was his girlfriend, so it won't be long before he wants to sleep with her. And she really, really wanted to avoid that.

 

She had been trying to figure out where she was, but apart from woods and a part of a lake, she had no other clues. Since she was out of it when he brought her here, she couldn't estimate how far they were from D.C. She also could not find her cell phone, which meant they cannot trace it and she had no idea whether Jake had a phone or not. Her situation really sucked.

 

In the meantime, back in the offices of Pope & Associates, Abby, Huck and Quinn were watching the news.

 

“So first Olivia, now the President has gone missing, what the fuck?” asked Abby not really expecting an answer.

 

The door opened and everybody just assumed it was just Harrison so they didn't bother turning around and Abby informed him “Now we have to look for the President too.”

 

“Why bother?” said Fitz from behind them.

 

They all turned at the strangely familiar voice. Their mouths dropped as they realized what had just happened.

 

“Or not.” Abby corrected.

 

Fitz then sat down at heir conference table and told them that he had run away with Harrison's help so he could help them find Olivia faster. He asked Huck to hack into the CIA and to access Jake's file and find out whether he has a place where he could go off the grid. Quinn was assigned to help Huck and Abby was stuck with the CCTV footage trying to figure out at least in which state they are.

 

As Fitz was delegating tasks, Abby shouted “They are some where in Michigan! I have him crossing the state line on the day of the kidnapping and so far no footage of him getting out.”

 

“So then, Harrison and I will head to Michigan and you keep us posted.” said Fitz getting up and heading for the door. Halfway there he remembered what he was wearing.

 

“Harrison, do you, by some chance, have a spare shirt and jeans or something?”

 

“Sure, you can find some in that closet over there.” pointed Harrison.

 

Having changed in a navy blue polo shirt and light jeans, Fitz put on his aviators and looked in the mirror. Now nobody would even notice him, much less figure out that he is the President of the United States.

 

Several minutes later, they got into the SUV with Fitz in the driver's seat and hit the road.

 

At the White House, Cyrus was getting restless. Never has it ever happened before for a President to just go missing. And under his nose as well. He went over the events of the day one more time in his head and realized that minutes before going missing, the President had a secret meeting with Harrison Wright. Oh, fuck. He went missing on his own. Cyrus smiled to himself and vowed to kill the President with his bare hands when he laid eyes on him. Now he had to give another annoying press conference saying the President was alive and well and it was all a big misunderstanding.

 

Outside the White House a news crew was chatting near their helicopter. They couldn't make sense of the conflicting statements the White House was giving regarding the President's disappearance. Something smelled like a story there. Even though they had their doubts, they had nothing more to do here, so they were getting ready to go back to HQ. But just as they were strapping themselves in their seats, they saw the President's security detail get into one of his SUVs and driving off. The President's detail racing off somewhere without him? Weird. So they decided to follow the Presidential SUV.

 

Just as they were crossing the state line into Michigan, Fitz spotted a firearms shop on the side of the road. He pulled up and asked Harrison to go and buy a 9mm Glock. Harrison shared the opinion that they couldn't just waltz in and ask for Olivia. He knew there would be a fight. And quite possibly someone will end up dead. He could just hope that someone was Jake Ballard.

 

While Harrison was buying the gun, Huck called and let Fitz know that they had hacked into the CIA and they found the file, but they had yet to decrypt it. Fitz had called Tom and Hal asking them to come as a back-up and he was hoping they would be there when he got the location.

 

Olivia was pleading with Jake to take off the shackles so she could move around more freely, promising him not to try to escape. He reluctantly agreed and suggested they have lunch outside cause the weather was really nice. _What a prick_ thought Olivia.

 

Couple of hours later, Fitz and Harrison stopped at a gas station to refuel and wait for directions from Huck. Beside Fitz's protests, Harrison made him eat a sandwich and then headed to the restroom. While he was there, Huck called giving Fitz the location which he programmed in his SatNav. As soon as he ended the call, he drove off. On the way he called Tom and Hal to tell them to pick up Harrison on the way.

 

After they finished their late lunch, Olivia started clearing the table, but Jake had other things in mind.

He was fed up with her avoidance and he wanted her. He wanted her now. He came up to her from behind and started trailing his hands down her arms. He then nuzzled her neck and started planting kisses all over her right shoulder.

 

Olivia stilled. She knew she had nowhere to run know. He would have his way with her and she would be ruined. Fitz would never want her like that, she would be damaged goods. A lone tear slid down her cheek. It was inevitable. He was going to rape her, and when she put up a fight, he was probably going to kill her. Another tear slid down her cheek.

 

Jake was continuing his assault on her neck and shoulders, leaving bite-marks saliva all over. He turned her to face him and kissed her hard on the lips. When he pulled back he noticed the tear stains on her cheek and got really mad. She didn't want him, she just played him. He slapped her so hard she fell to the ground. Then he kneeled beside her and ripped her shirt open, exposing her naked breasts. He laid on top of her kissing her hard and she could feel his erection pressing into her thigh.

 

Fitz drove like a mad-man towards the cabin he knew was just 5 miles away. He could hear a helicopter approaching, but he couldn't care less. He needed to get there, and fast. Several minutes later, the road came to an end and he could see a cabin, partially obscured by trees. He got out of the car and he heard Olivia scream. His Olivia. He ran to the cabin and on a clearing in front, he found Jake laying on top of Olivia. Her shirt was torn and she was screaming. He grabbed Jake by the back of his collar and yanked him off of Olivia. He started punching him as his training kicked in. It took Jake a moment to realize what was happening and then he started returning the blows. Punches were flying everywhere and they were rolling on the grass. Fitz remembered the gun he had tucked under his shirt and reached for it, but Jake anticipated the move and they started struggling for the gun. In the midst of the struggle the gun went off and Olivia screamed. Fitz had managed to get Jake under him and was punching him in the head. After a while Jake lost consciousness and Fitz stopped.

 

He got up and ignored his shaking legs as he sat down beside Olivia. She was crying and shaking and he just hugged her tight. When he let her go he kissed her softly on the lips. Then he took off his shirt and covered her naked torso with it. He then picked her up bridal-style and started walking towards the car.

 

At that moment Tom pulled up in the drive-way and the three men got out of the SUV. They saw Fitz carrying Olivia. They could tell she was shaken up, but okey.

 

Then Harrison, who was already pissed for being left behind, asked “Why the hell are you bleeding on my jeans?” referring to the large pool of blood on Fitz's thigh.

 

_**I really hope you like this chapter...Thank you for reading and please review :D** _

 

 


	7. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I am just borrowing them.** _

_**I am terribly sorry for not updating, but university started and since I am a freshman it was hectic. Anyway, here is the last chapter...I hope you enjoy...** _

 

**Epilogue**

 

She moaned as he kept pounding into her like there was no tomorrow. It was needy, rough and primal, but they didn't mind. For them it was heaven. Olivia felt her inner walls fluttering as she neared her climax and Fitz just loved the stimulation. He kissed her neck and started breathing heavily indicating his coming orgasm. He thrust into her one last time and brought them both over the edge.

 

Breathing heavily, Fitz rolled himself off Olivia and laid beside her utterly spent. When they managed to regain their strength to speak Olivia said “God, I've missed that. It has been to damn long since the last time I was here, in your bed.”

 

“Correction, dear. Our bed.”

 

“Not yet, Mr. President.” teased Olivia, smiling at him.

 

Fitz smiled back and added “But soon you will move here permanently and I doubt I will let you out of this bed.” he said in mock seriousness.

 

“I will have to go back to work eventually.”

 

“You'll work here cause this is where you shine.”

 

“I can't abandon my team, Fitz. They are my family.” protested Olivia, even though all she wanted was to be just a stroll away from the love of her life, all day, everyday.

 

“And because they are your family I will offer each of them any position in the White House they like, so that way, you will be close to both me and your team.”

 

“Really?” asked Olivia not able to mask the excitement in her voice “You are the best.”

 

She hugged him tightly and breathed a sigh of relief. She was finally where she belonged. In the arms of the man she loved, the most powerful man on Earth. Although he was the President of the United States, when she was in trouble, he came for her. He came and saved her like the knight in shining armor that he was. He didn't mind leaving his post and going missing just to beat up his old buddy. The lunatic who held her captive for weeks. Fitz even got shot in the process. Granted it was just a flesh wound, which had healed nicely, but it was still a bullet wound. He did all that for her and she knew he would do it again in a heartbeat.

 

Fitz noticed Olivia's faraway look and took the time to admire her beauty. He was the luckiest man alive. He came so close to losing her that he got a chill up his spine every time he thought about it. But that didn't matter now. She was here, in his arms. He even announced his relationship to the world after they came back from Michigan. A lot of people were not really happy with the fact that he deliberately went missing, but they understood the reasons. He went to save the person he loved. As simple as that.

 

Fitz reached over to the nightstand and took something from the drawer. He turned around and said in a soft bedroom voice “Close your eyes Olivia.”

 

She reluctantly did as she was told and waited. She heard rustling of sheets and felt the mattress rise slightly. Then she was told to open her eyes. And she did.

 

Then, there was President Fitzgerald Grant III in all his naked glory, down on one knee holding a velvet box. In that box was the most beautiful ring Olivia had ever seen.

 

“Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you marry me?”

 

“Yes!” shouted Olivia as she leaped from the bed and into his arms.

 

“Now you have nowhere to run, you are gonna be Mrs. Grant-the First Lady, like it or not.” he joked.

 

They were together at last.

 

Nothing can stand in their way now.

 

Or can it?

 

**THE END**

 

_**Well guys, I really hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please be kind enough to share your thoughts by leaving a review or PM. It has been a pleasure and thank you so much for all the kind reviews. They really meant a lot. Thank you and take care xD...** _


End file.
